


Love like a flame that can't be held

by pinkplumcake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Ben le lascia tanti piccoli baci sulle labbra, due, tre, o forse sette, le sue mani che le accarezzano la pelle e la tirano ancora più vicino, e per qualche istante Rey rimane immobile, il proprio respiro spezzato che gli graffia appena le guance.Ma loro due non sono baci leggeri, sono urla, ferite sanguinanti e il rumore delle spade che si incrociano. Sono la lontananza della guerra e la luce della speranza.





	Love like a flame that can't be held

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _lontananza_ @ [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-minisito/), [maridichallenge](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Titolo da _Parts Per Million_ dei Rise Aganist.

Rey apre gli occhi e la sua fronte è bagnata dal sudore.  
Un altro pianeta un po’ più lontano, un’altra base da difendere, ancora un po’ di speranza. Sono arrivati lì da qualche giorno, aspettando di essere raggiunti da quei pochi alleati che ancora hanno il coraggio di rispondere, ma la notte non è ancora scesa, e il cielo è ambrato di polvere, spesso e opaco, al di fuori della sua camera.  
  
Si mette a sedere, scostandosi i capelli scompigliati dal viso e cercando di regolarizzare il suo respiro.  
“Cosa vuoi?” domanda alla stanza vuota, ma all’improvviso non è più lì. Il muro non è più grigio e polveroso, con l’intonaco un po’ screpolato, non c’è più odore di chiuso, ma tutto è bianco e asettico.  
Rey si morde le labbra.  
“Mi hai svegliato” mormora Ben- _Kylo_ , si corregge. Rey non è ancora sicura che nome lui abbia nella sua testa. Un attimo è così vicino, le sue esitazioni lo spingono quasi fino ad un respiro da lei, e in un altro non potrebbe essere più distante nemmeno se ci fossero mille galassie tra di loro.  
“Le chiedo scusa, Comandante Supremo” mormora sarcastica, ma le sue parole sono un po’ troppo taglienti, e quasi pungono anche lei.

Lo vede esitare appena, mordersi un labbro, e lanciare uno sguardo intorno a se come per capire dove si trovasse. Ma è inutile, a parte loro due niente sembra essere abbastanza stabile per capire la loro posizione esatta.  
“E’ tutto questo quello che la Resistenza ha da offrire?” domanda Kylo. Che però adesso sembra essere Ben. Avrebbe potuto ricambiare il graffio, la voce dura quanto quella di Rey qualche istante prima, e riuscire a spingerla via. Ma la verità è che in quel momento, quello della Resistenza sembra essere un pensiero lontano, una piccola virgola e non l’intero discorso.  
Rey fa un sorriso tirato, guardando il nulla del muro e allo stesso tempo i suoi occhi scuri. “Ho dormito in posti molto peggiori.”

Le labbra di Ben si stringono in una smorfia, come se quella fosse l’ultima cosa di cui abbia voglia di parlare con Rey. Ma come puo’ lei fare finta di nulla? Come puo’-  
_Non ti chiedo di fare finta di nulla, volevo solo-_  
Kylo si blocca. Già, che cosa voleva? Che cosa si aspettava?  
_Non volevo rimanere solo_.

Rey si morde le labbra, esita un istante perché- come se non sapesse cosa voglia dire essere soli da così tanto tempo da non riuscire ad evitare di indugiare su qualsiasi pensiero. Ma la verità è che lo sono anche ora, _soli_. Ma insieme.  
Sono nemici lontani la distanza di una guerra, ma abbastanza vicini da sfiorarsi con la pelle.  
E poi Ben allunga la mano, sfiorandole appena i capelli scuri, e Rey chiude gli occhi, le spalle strette e la schiena un po' tirata. Ben arriva ogni volta come una luce veloce, e lei vorrebbe avere più tempo per vederla chiaramente.  
Ma la verità è che tutti gli istanti dell’universo non avrebbero cambiato i suoi pensieri. Aveva visto il suo futuro, e lo aveva sentito così vicino che quasi avrebbe potuto sfiorarlo.  
La speranza aveva costruito foreste su terre molto più aride.

Rey volta la testa piano, le labbra di Ben stanno sfiorando le sue, e intorno a loro ci sono sia le sue stanze, così bianche da far venire freddo e tremare la pelle, che la luce opaca che entra dalla finestra della camera di Rey, ed è tutto separato e tutto insieme, e l’unica cosa che conta sono loro due.  
Rey sfiora con le dita la guancia di Ben, la sua cicatrice sotto i polpastrelli e quella visione del futuro che è sempre in un angolo della sua testa, nonostante i giorni che passano.

E poi Ben la bacia, e Rey schiaccia un respiro di sorpresa fino infondo alla gola.  
C’erano state volte, quando era annoiata dal vento e delle dune di Jakku, in cui aveva fantasticato su questo momento, labbra che appartenevano a tutti e a nessuna persona in particolare, e ogni gesto che le veniva facile, quasi naturalmente.  
Ma Ben è distante ed è vicino, e nulla con lui è semplice.  
Le lascia tanti piccoli baci sulle labbra, due, tre, o forse sette, le sue mani che le accarezzano la pelle e la tirano ancora _più vicino_ , e per qualche istante Rey rimane immobile, il respiro spezzato che gli graffia appena le guance.  
Ma loro due non sono baci leggeri, sono urla, ferite sanguinanti e il rumore delle spade che si incrociano. Sono la lontananza della guerra e la luce della speranza.  
E così Rey si spinge contro di lui. Dalle labbra di Ben esce un piccolo lamento quando la sua schiena incontra il muro freddo, e Rey lo inghiotte dentro la sua stessa bocca, cercando le sue mani e intrecciando le proprie dita nelle sue. 

Avverte le braccia di Ben correre veloce sulla sua pelle, infilarsi sotto le sue vesti per riempire di calore ogni punto che riesce a sfiorare, il suo bacino premere contro di lei, e l’eccitazione di Ben così chiara ma che riesce comunque a confondersi con quella che Rey sente dentro il petto fino al basso ventre.  
_Non sei solo_ , pensa quando lui si china, baciandole il collo e mordendole la pelle fino a che non diventa un po' rossa, _non sei solo_.  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pinkplumcake.tumblr.com/) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkplumcake)


End file.
